


Colère de fille

by m_anders18



Category: Original Work
Genre: Feminist Themes, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_anders18/pseuds/m_anders18
Summary: il faut souffrir pour être belle





	Colère de fille

**_Il._ **

 

Il est omniprésent dans nos vies

Impossible de lui échapper

Il envahi même nos pensées

Nous rends mal à l’aise au-delà de sa présence

Il a une emprise sur nous, jamais un moment d'absence

Qu’on le veuille ou non il nous juge à chaque instant

Et ne nous considère pas tout à fait comme humaines

Pense que notre existence ne nous est pas propre

Que notre seul destinée est de vouloir lui plaire

Il est des hommes, des magazines, des films, des sociétés toute entières

Qui nous réduisent à notre corps et à des idées de perfection

Et tient un couteau sous notre gorge si l’on ose y faire exception

 

 

**_Il faut._ **

 

Il faut tout faire pour lui plaire

Mais ne pas avoir l’air d’avoir fait trop d’efforts

Il faut être intelligente, mais pas plus que lui

Etre cela, et surtout savoir se taire

Tout en lui laissant croire être le plus fort

Il faut apprendre à naviguer ces restrictions

Comme si l'on évitait des mines prêtent à l'explosion

« il faut » dénoncer ces fausses nécessités qui nous sont enseignés

Et assignées avant même que nous sachions parler

Avant même de savoir ce qu’est une opinion

Il faut suivre ces règles arbitraires dès notre naissance

Des règles dont nous sommes les seules victimes

Il faut réussir tout en sachant qu'on n'aura jamais leur aisance

Qu'on ne sera jamais perçu comme quelqu’un, et non pas juste une femme

Il faut s’insurger contre ces inégalités et la vie quelles nous font mener

Contre ceux qui nous font brûler à petit feu au dessus des flammes

Les ignorants dont chacune des paroles résonnent comme une claque

« Liberté, Égalité… »

… Sororité ?

 

 

**_Il faut souffrir._ **

Il faut souffrir quand on est une fille

Pour être acceptée et survivre en société

Jambes rasées, sourcils épilés, maquillage appliqué

Utérus en ruine, batailles sanglantes dans nos sous vêtements

« C’est normal d’avoir mal » il nous ment

C’est normal de se faire jeter de l’acide au visage

De se faire mutiler à huit ans

Parfois même noyé pour avoir osé naître fille

Nos souffrances sont balayé d’un geste

Car c'est toujours ici qu'on est les mieux loties

T'as donc pas le droit de te plaindre, il proteste

Ah tu t’es fait touché les fesses dans le métro ?

Tu t’es fait suivre jusque chez toi seule dans la nuit ?

Tu t’es fait violée en soirée ?

T'as forcément une part de responsabilité

Ça finira toujours par être de ta faute

T'avais qu'à pas être une fille, t'étonnes pas de souffrir.

 

 

**_Il faut souffrir pour être._ **

 

Il faut souffrir pour être qui l’on est vraiment

Pour oser contredire, s’énerver, s’imposer

Se faire entendre et respecter

Pour oser être fragile alors qu’on essaye d’être forte

Parce qu'on ne veut pas être un stéréotype vivant

Pour détruire les limites qui nous ont été imposées

Alors même qu’on aimerait juste être nous librement

Ce mélange de fatigue, de douleur, d’agacement et de colère

Qui nous suit toute notre vie et pèse si lourd dans nos esprits

Qu’on en viendrait presque à vouloir ignorer

Toutes ces choses qui ne vont pas dans l’humanité

C'est un fardeau qui nous façonne et nous détruit

Que l'on porte sur nos épaules jusqu'à ce qu'il nous fasse sombrer sous l'eau

Essayez donc d’être vous-même sans complexes et restrictions

De vous sentir légitimes dans vos défauts

Quand toutes vos faiblesses sont exploitées

Et affichées sur des murs entiers de notre société.

 

 

**_Il faut souffrir pour être belle._ **

 

Il faut souffrir pour être belle dans ces conditions

Chaque goutte de sueur est une larme de ton corps

Car tu essaye vainement de changer qui il est

Une culpabilité de t’obliger à suivre des règles que tu hais

Pour devenir l’image même d’une norme que tu veux écraser

Chaque poil arraché est une victime de ton hypocrisie

Car tu préfères imploser plutôt que de te faire écouter

A contrecœur tu fais ce qu'il te dit

Car c'est ta seule façon de te sentir légitime

Pendant que le monde entier te cri que tu ne méritera jamais

de te sentir bien en étant telle que tu es

 

Arrête d’être tellement dure avec toi-même

Arrête de les laisser te pousser à te détester

 

 

 


End file.
